Yoda to Dragon
by Silverdrake
Summary: For those of you who have read Darth Meets Dragon, this is where it all began.


This story was written by Greyy Trespe, with editing by Silverdrake. This is the beginning of the Star Wars Crossover that we have been working on. If you liked the story Darth Meets Dragon this is where it all began. So on with the story.

**** ****

Yoda to Dragon

There is nothing left.

Nothing but the cold vacuum of space and the glowing debris that still held the heat of the explosion.

Images ran through his mind's eye. On a small two foot screen was the image of an old man, almost ancient by the look of him. The screen flickered with lines of static interrupting the image. Around this old man the screen, or perhaps the camera, shook. No, on closer examination on could see the very walls and pillars of the room that this man stood in vibrating violently. Dust and debris fell from the ceiling as the old one spoke words to the man on the other side of the screen. As he spoke he opened a box presenting a view of a red button. Further words are exchanged from one to another across the com system then with a gentle thrust the vile button was pressed. Milliseconds later the image showed fire and flames gathering speed in the background. Just as suddenly the screen lost the signal transmitting nothing but static.

On the other side of the screen, weightless tears collide with glass and a lone voice can be heard crying out in his haven of metal and breathable atmosphere.

"Master," came the voice speaking with a great intensity just below the sound of a whisper.

"MASTER!!!" He cried out into space the haven shakes as the shock wave of self destruction of the colony reaches the man's craft. The loud concussive crash muffles out his cry.

***

The only sound that could be heard was the gentle electric chirps and beeps from the consuls that surrounded this young man. Light of different colors blink on and off, the screens in front of him broadcast only the faint light of the distant stars. Breathing was torture to him as he listened to each exhale and inhale. Slanted eyes were squeezed shut, teeth barred and fist were clenched on the crafts controls.

-Gone.- the thought leaped to mind.

-Gone. Lost for what?- tears that he had shed earlier floated by his face. His mouth twisted with a tightening grimace. 

-All dead for what?!- he moves his head towards his shoulder as if fighting an urge to do something that he does not want to do. More spheres of shedened tears float from his tortured features.

-I well make them pay!- he thinks to himself.

Jerking his head forward from his shoulder his eyes immediately fly open, filled with a look of maddening rage. 

"I SHALL MAKE ALL THE COWARDS IN SPACE PAY!!!" He cries out simultaneously pushing all of the controls forward pushing the craft to maximum out put. Past the controls, screens and armored bulkheads. Out into the cold vacuum of space. The empty expanse is filled with the blue light of thrusters fire and the sight of a giant metal warrior of wire and gundanium that cuts into the depths of space on a mission of vengeance. 

***

Hours pass with tears that had long ago evaporated only a sad memory, but what remained was an anger that still smoldered over like a burning sun that yearned for vengeance. 

The man chose to meditate on his next action. Rage wold not abate and let him fall into the sweet bliss of sleep so he sat, working out his path that would lay the maximum amount of damage to his foes. His mind worked like a machine, cold in its merciless calculations.

His enemy: OZ

His mission: Annihilation

His first target: The nearest OZ colonial outpost

-None shall escape.- He considered in his mind the many ways that he would meet his reign of destruction on his foes.

The whine of alarms brought him to of his meditative state of mind. The small space that he occupied was filled with a glowing red light, indicating an immediate danger. Moving with unconscious speed he runs through the systems bringing up sensor data.

The readings were anomalous at best. According to them he was caught in a massive gravity well. Shifting his controls, he brings the giant armored warrior like vehicle to bare in the opposite direction of the anomaly. Flipping a button on his left he brings up the rear cameras. Bringing to view this new threat. What he sees is something that could only be described as ethereal.

Light was swirling towards the center of a dark hole in which no light cold be detected, only a black void.

-What in the name of my ancestors!- He thinks with a mix of amazement and alarm.

What ever it was he was already at full burn and he was still losing ground to the anomaly. The gravitational forces were overtaking his engines and he could not escape. Frantically he punches in equations. Looking for some way! Any way to escape this beast that sought to devour him!

"A beast," He says out loud, "A beast that is my enemy to Slay!"

"A beast that I cannot allow to stop me!" All logic had left him. Taking the controls the warrior machine turned to face this spatial anomaly that dared to face Chang Wufie. The craft raises one of its knees up towards its chest and the other leg straightens out as two enormous arms are pulled back passed the shoulders. Two man made dragons head immediately engulfs the raised, mechanical fists, their two pairs of red eyes promising swift destruction. Thrusting it's hands forwards the two dragons emit their flames of red hot death at the beast that would dare to threaten them. Two gouts of flame strike simultaneously turning the dark center into a small flaming sun. The pull of the singularity lessened for a moment. The pilot smiled in victory as his craft began to pull away.

But the victory was short lived the brief nova like sun slowly shrunk until it was blessed with the sweet oblivion that the dark void offered. 

Metal shook violently, the single passenger was being buffeted with his machine, that was now preceding to fall even faster into the mouth of the beast then it had previously.

"No!" The man cries, "I cannot fail! I will not be defeated like this!" 

His hands, now heavy as lead weights due to increasing G forces, pulled at the controls as if trying to initiate an escape from this trap by shear force of will.

All the effort was to no avail. The giant mechanical warrior and the twin headed dragons that made up his arms were sucked into the dark center, the void that was the mouth of the beast. Defeat was eminent.

At the top of his lungs the pilot cries out.

"Nataku!

The last thing that he sees is the eternal blackness of the void.

***

Mist surrounds him and light diffuses through the darkness. 

"What?" The young Asian featured face of the pilot asks himself, perhaps 14 years of age by the look of him, looks about wondering how it was that he came to be in this strange place.

Footsteps are heard from behind him. Spinning on his heel he puts his arms up n a defensive posture. 

"Who is there? Show yourself!" He demands.

"Why Chang , I thought that you would recognize your old master." From out of the mist an old man in oriental robes steps out of the obscuring cloak of moisture that hung in the air.

{ An image of a screen filling with fire flashes to his mind the old man being engulf by the inferno.}

"Master?!" Chang's face twists with a mix of shock and dismay. He watched this very man die only a few short hours ago. 

"You never were too bright or strong were you?" He puts a lilt of disdain on each syllable that he utters, "Coward! Weakling! You could not even save your home!" 

"But Master!" Chang tried to answer the charges set against him. He was at a loss of why the master of his clan would say such things.

"Silence!" He yells pointing his walking staff right at the young man, "Weaklings have no right to speak! You could not save us, just as like you could not save her!" 

He takes the staff and points it beside him. The mist parts and a limp body hangs lifelessly in the air. It was the body of a woman. From the look of her pale and pasty skin she had died some time ago. The closed eyes snapped open and the head looks right at Chang and speaks with a sad voice. 

"Why couldn't you save me Husband?" Chang shakes as he recognizes the voice and the face. He begins to shake with emotion. 

"N-Na-NATAKU!" He begins to race toward her form.

***

"Nataku!" He lunges forward but was stopped short by his safety harness that stretched for a moment and then tossed him back into his seat. He looked about the innards of his Gundam. He was alive. With his left hand he wipes a cold sweat from his brow.

-It was just a dream then- He shudders remember the sighted of his dead wife hanging in the mists of his dreamscape. With his mind set on reality again he begins to check for damages. 

The cockpit was covered in red light. He was on emergency power right now. All systems were off line at the moment. 

With a screwdriver he pries open a panel revealing several switches that he immediately flips. With that down he flips them all in the opposite direction at the same time. The red light flickered along with those of the screens and consuls. There from around him the hardware was whirring to life. 

-All would seem well- He thinks.

From his left comes a sound of sparking followed by a pop. He goes to look when two screens explode and sparks start to fly. Multiple red lights start to light up on all systems. He slips on the helmet to the space suit that he wore. There glass hit the plexi-glass of his faceplate as he sealed him self up. The left side of his cockpit was on fire. He pulls out an extinguisher to put it out. Another toy he makes use of is a vacuum that cleans the air of any debris. 

Only two of his main screens were online. Running a diagnostic on the systems he looks it over. 

45 percent inoperable

5 hours of breathable air left in oxygen tanks and in the suit.

20 percent of the fuel reserves left.

He only had one recourse for and action. He had to make it to a safe port to make repairs. He ran the guidance system running scenarios n the closest colony relative to his position.

The screen came up reading: Negative

He shook his head. –Not the guidance systems as well.-

Running the diagnostic he was equally perplexed. The system was working fine.

He starts running the equations himself. There was something wrong with the system. He ran the most basic of searches setting the computer to the task of finding the universal center of all colonial travel, the Earth Sphere.

The screen came up again: Negative

That was impossible! He double-checked the system himself, the programs were governed by two factors, the position of the stars relative to the craft traveling with in the system and secondly the earth by the same relativity. He looked at all the star data. And it was inconclusive. None of the star constellations corresponded with any of his star charts. When he did a search on the earth it was not there. In its place was another planetoid, one that all sensor data registered as being alien. As many times as he ran the data he only had one conclusion. He was no longer in the sol system.

The shock and surprise that that revelation caused was short-lived Wufie was a solider and as a solider his first priority was to survive and survive he would. No colonies, meant no breathable atmosphere in space. He needed to reach a planet with the right atmosphere or he would not live to make any repairs to Nataku. 

He ran the data on that planet that he had detected in the place of the earth. The sensor data was promising. The atmosphere was oxygen rich. Not unlike that of the earth. Even better he could make planet fall with what was left in his fuel tanks. 

This was his one and only course of action. Once there he can consider his situation in an alien system.

-For now hold together Nataku- He thinks affectionately about his Gundam as he sets out for an alien world.

***

He just made it to the planet. Chang sets all systems to make planet fall. With all of the damage it was going to be a rough landing.

Going through the atmosphere was like riding into a hurricane. The wind currents wiped at the less then arrow-dynamic craft. The blue fire of the engines was all that kept the 20 foot warrior craft from being at the mercy on the planet. He entered the lower atmosphere and things cleared up, for a moment. First one of the fuel tanks was exhausted and then two, until only a dismal amount was left in the last tank. 

Reaching up with a gloved hand Chang cuts all engines putting him into a free fall. With some fancy maneuvering he made the man like machine out stretch it's arms and legs in an attempt to go into a controlled free fall like sky jumpers do to slow their descent by presenting a maximum amount of area for wind resistance.

As fast as he falls he cannot tell how far up he is, as the air is a hot soup of fog and clouds that barely allows the fighter to see more then a few yards in any given direction. 

"Wait for it." The pilot says quietly.

He knows that the ground is rushing up to meet him. A glance at the speedometer tells him the rate of descent. He was falling at 500 miles per hour but now he is merely falling at 423 MPH. 

"Wait for it." He repeats. At this rate even Gundanium Armor may not save a pilot from an early grave. 

Ten more seconds go by. "Ready…………….." 

Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath. "…NOW!" 

He works the controls swiftly pulling in the limbs of the mechanoid so that it was in the fetal position for a moment. Allowing the craft to force itself up right. Another manipulation of the controls and the thrusters are activated to full burn. Vernian blue fires ignite in the engines. Dramatically slowing the descent. The fog parted and not but a thousand feet bellow a thick canopy of trees could be seen.

The speedometer fell fast.

423-400-345-303-268-245-

At 175 mph the engines sputtered and died.

Just 300 feet from the canopy!

The craft fell fast. The vulcan guns were still active. Chang pulled the trigger cutting a swath in the forest below him. 

-The area is clear- He thinks, -but this is still going to be rough!-

The hulking machine his the swamp bed with a jolt, the legs land up right but fail to find footing. The giant machine slides through the muck right towards the tree line. He hits the trees tripping him up, at this speed maneuvering without the aid of thrusters is impossible. The trees come right out of the ground as he hits, roots and all. Nataku falls back first into the swamp bed as its inertia carries it for a quarter mile further before coming to a stop. 

***

The canopy opens with a hiss as the pressure equalizes. The lone form of a human crawls out with a backpack and sword in hand. He makes a grimace as he get the scent of the air. It is thick with the smell of swamp gas, fowl and disgusting. 

Who-whoot, the call of bird.

Chirp, the insects make a symphony of cacophony.

Grrrrowlll, the sound is of a predator announcing its presence to a new foe.

Until now the young warrior had been reacting to the situations as he came to them. His need for self-preservation overriding all other prerogatives. Now he had a chance to stop and think. He remembers everything that had happened, all that…that thing, that beast of a thing had taken from him. 

In his soul a force was rising that called out for vengeance to be served. Served by his hand! A feeling that would only be quenched when he had served death to all the weak cowards that sought to hold an iron fist over the space colonies. Now, now he was robbed of his chance to make them all pay. 

Behind him there was a loud splash that could be heard. From below the depths of the water that the Gundam now resided a creature was disturbed. A scaled creature came out on hind legs. It appeared to be a lizard, a giant of a lizard at that. Opening it's mouth it revealed rows of razor sharp teeth. 

Its roar rumbled the very ground that Wufie stood upon. 

"I have been robed of my right to avenge my kin." He says as the great creature bellows out again.

"I have been charged with defeating all that are weak." Pulling from the back pack a pistol he holds it as he unsheathes his sword. "And I have no more patience for dealing with more weaklings!!" 

The creature was now within striking distance it wiped it's enormous tail out to crush the comparatively small human. Chang leaps 15 feet into the air landing right on the tail he fires the gun ahead of him. Placing the shots right in the two eyes of the creature. It rears back in pain. Still moving up the creature he jumps to its shoulder. The thing attempts to bite at him with it's mighty mouth of teeth that appeared as if it could crush a mans bones with ease. 

Somersaulting he puts him self above the things head. He rights him self, pointing the blade downwards. As he comes back down to earth he roars with his own cry the flash of steel is thrust through the head of the beast. It fell to the swamp bed with a tremendous splash. Chang firmly anchored to its flesh with the blade. 

He stands. "I have no more time for beasts to get in my way."

He says with finality.

***

The beast that he slew was dead by his hands. He decides not to let it go to waste. Taking several cuttings from the thing he makes a fire and has roast 'what ever the hell it is' for his supper. The firelight gives him a glimpse of his dear Nataku. It is all covered in dirt and muck. Barely any of the green and with of its metal could be seem.

The fire crackles as he sits turning the meat on a make shift spit. None of her spirit shows through right now. In the morning it would need many repairs. He had power but no way to fly off this rock of a mud ball. 

Even here he had only a few meters of dry land to make his camp on. He was surrounded on all sides by swamp. The creature that he killed was large. Meaning that the swamp was deep. No telling what other kinds of creatures that it concealed. 

He thinks of his home. Colony A0206 one of the oldest colonies in space, settled by his clan to escape persecution from those weaklings back on earth. His was a family of ancient fighters. One that was so feared that others on the earth tried to wipe them out to make sure that they did not have to face any of his blood ever again. The cowards forced them into space. 

Space, where he lived, where he met his love, Meilan Long Zi-ling. The spirit that resides in this suit, in his precious Nataku, she was the strongest woman that he knew. That he could ever know. And her spirit resides in his Gundam. 

The life that is all around him is so strange. The climate of the colony was always so controlled but this land, like that of earth, is so rugged and untamed. Reminding him of his favorite place in all of the colony. A meadow that stood apart from the rest of the colony because it held a natural beauty that he appreciated. He told his betrothed of his love of that place. He remembers holding his wife in her last moments. She told him that she protected the meadow that he loved so much. 

She asked him if he thought that she was strong enough, strong enough to be his wife? He told her that she was the strongest of them all, that all paled in comparison.

{An image of her dead corpse in his dream comes to mind.} 

Wufie clenches his eyes closed. She pleaded with him asking why he was not strong enough to save her. 

One tear runs down his cheek. Glinting in the fire light. 

"I was not strong enough then my dear Nataku. But I promise I shall be forever more strong enough to face anything." The meat smells done a bit rancid as reptile meat goes. But none the less he eats with his heart heavy and mind burdened.

*** 

The next day he checks the damage to his Gundam. It is not pleasant news. The left arm needs a replacement part to move. One of the joints is dislodged and he has the tools to fix it but not the strength to move the shear weight of the parts. The frame has sunken another 10 feet from when he hit and it continued to sink at a rate of an inch an hour. 

The base camp was set up his provisions and tools all set out for his use. The beast that he had killed the night before was no where to be seen. He assumed that it had either sunk into the muck or been dragged off. The thought of having to deal with other such predators with out his gundam was not a pleasant one. And he had yet to find any other civilization near by. He scanned for radio signals and found nothing. Reviewing an orbital recording showed him that there were no signs of light on the surface that could indicate large settlements on the planet. 

Even if he found any intelligent life he wondered if they would be at all friendly. If worse came to worse. He considered that he could steal parts for what he needed.

He was working on repairing the arm joint servo best that he could when he heard a rummaging near his supplies.

"What?" He picked up his sword that he had not kept more then a few feet away since his arrival. 

There was the sound of tools being shifted and he could even identify the sound of some of his weapons catch being rummaged through, specifically the grenades! Sword unsheathed he pulls his pistol out. Probably some sort of curious animal, but he could not talk the chance. 

He moved soundlessly to keep from alerting the intruder. He moved around the bend of a tree. Looking about at the mess of his camp. In one of his boxes a small bipedal thing could be seen. He took aim with the gun and fired one round. 

The bullet hit near the edge of where the thing's head would be inside the box.

"Waah, AWWWW!" The little being fell face first into the box his whole body fitting inside. He caught a brief glimpse of two green feet with only three toes.

"Get up!" He yelled at the thing. There was a rummaging as the thing was righting itself. "I said get up!" 

Chang did not know if the thing even understood him so he fired another round at the ground in front of the box. 

One three fingered green hand came up first then another with a small stick inhand. What followed was the strangest site the man had ever seen. The alien rose slowly with its hands up. The creature was green with large almost elf like ears that twitched back and forth. It even had hair around its head only around its head for the top was quite bald. Revealing ever more green skin. 

"Away, I say away with the weapon please." It spoke in English as it rose meekly from the box. "Mean no harm did I!"

Now the human was further confused it spoke his language. "You speak my tongue?" 

The thing drew itself to its full height with in the box. The thing was small, it could not be more then a meter in height at best. 

"Basic do I speak. All know how to speak basic. Not know did you young human?" The thing spoke in a stratchy high voice.

"I well ask the questions Alien!" he waved his gun at the small being before him. It cringed when he pointed the gun at him again.

"Please, away with the weapon! I mean no harm!" It draws itself back to its full height again. "Besides what danger can one small as I pose to one so big as you."

It spoke those words and they did make sense. The thing could communicate with him and it knew the world better then him. He holstered the gun. The green thing then smiled and laughed.

"Friend I can be." He grabs the edge of the box awkwardly climbing over it. "Look like friend you need. Mmmm…uuuhhhhh!" 

It fell comically to the soft ground. The walking stick was to its side now lying on the ground. The oriental human rolled his eyes. Sheathing his sword into the scabbard on his back he goes and helps the thing up giving it back the walking stick. 

" Thank you." It says.

"Well you offer your help. So I well take it as payment for wrecking my camp." He says stringently to the being. 

"Ohh, serious are you for a human so young! Heh-heh, never good is it. Make you look like me all the sooner. Heh-heh!" The thing says as it rambles along limping on its walking stick towards a rock that it takes a seat at. 

One of Chang's eyebrows raises in surprise, "You know of humans?" 

"Mmmm?" the little being was as surprised by his lack of for knowledge. "Humans every where in galaxy. Hard not to find humans in universe." It states as matter of fact.

The supplies are everywhere and Chang is going to work, in order to organize it into some semblance of order, he turns to the thing.

"So young one? Ask may I why you come to Dagobah. Not many chose to come for any reason. Especially not in giant, man like droid. Eye alone on metal being bigger then me!" He looked at the Gundam with as much curiosity as Chang regarded him.

-He knows of humans but not of MS.- He shakes his head. Things continue to become stranger. Then he turns to the thing that addresses him.

"I did not plan on coming here! One minute I was in my home system of Sol and the NEXT I am sucked into this strange gravity anomaly and then I end up here stock on this God forsaken mud hole!" He takes the small package that he was holding and throws it violently into a box. 

The little green one just sat there in silence for a moment. "Much anger do you have."

It looked from the box to Chang who now had a face twisted in a grimace of frustration. 

"What help I give I offer. But first let go of anger you must." His ears twitch and he raises his head placing his three fingered hands on his walking stick. 

Chang looks at him. "Quiet old one! I have no patience to deal with a weak old man telling me what to do." 

"Humph, weak am I." It sounds off indignantly. "Old I am weak I may not be." 

"Look at you I had enough trouble with one of your swamp beasts. What makes you think that you are strong!" Chang takes two more steps towards the diminutive little alien.

"Size matter not. Large may you be, but in spirit I sense weak you are!" The little thing puts its staff to the ground violently for emphasis. "To think one is the strongest is to say you are the weakest."

The words strike a chord in Wufie's heart. This thing was insulting him. Calling him weak. His fist clenched. The little being continues. 

"…Say do I, that you may be weakest of all because of such arrogance. Unworthy of that sword you hold. Not able to defend those you love…" The green old man continues.

The image of his master comes to mind. The image of his wife, who he had to be strong for. He began to shake with anger.

"…Yes weak, weakest of all and perhaps the most cowardly of all beings for that ignorance." He finishes.

Finally something snaps in Chang's mind. His hand unsheathes the samurai sword. The steel clanging as it is exposed. Chang covers the distance between them in moments his blade is poised for this beings chest. "Shut-UP!" 

The look on the things face changes in an instant. The look is not that of a crazed and confused old man but of a seasoned fighter. He moves just a few inches to the left the thrust that should have gone through his chest passes him by. The little green man takes his walking stick placing it on the hilt guard of the sword. With one small clawed foot he flips the human into the air. 

Chang lands fifteen feet away from him on his feet. He was in a rage of emotion now and nothing would stop him now short of a fight. 

The little man drew himself up now as if gathering reserves of strength from some unknown source. He took a defensive stance. One that showed perfect balance for a fighter. 

The moment that the young human had his footing again he launched him self at the green alien that dared to call him weak. His steel flashed through the air sure and fast. The old man moved backwards avoiding a swing that would have cleaved him in two. Wufie spun around to cut the little annoyance from the opposite direction. The little leprechaun just jumps over the second slice. Now Wufie was getting serious. Steel glinted in the sunlight moving like a blur. The little man proved his worth with the walking stick he parried every thrust thrown at him. He even started to put the young warrior on the defensive for a few moments at a time before going back on the offensive. 

With an uncanny grace the agile old man somersaulted backwards 15 feet and ran backwards stopping when he was a good 30 feet from Chang. The oriental man was in a fiery, his emotions forcing him to fight on auto-pilot. With one look the alien looked at Chang with sad eyes and shook his head.

"Die coward!" Chang yells out as he runs at the little man with his blade set to run him through with a hard thrust.

The gray-haired alien raises one three fingered hand closes his eyes and makes a gentle thrust forward. 

Chang in mid stride goes flying backwards as if he had been hit with some unseen powerful fist. The sword goes to his right the tip stabbing into a piece of wood. The human is dazed as his crashes into a tree knocking the wind from him. Along with consciousness, the last words from his mouth are, "Nataku, I am not wea…."

*** 


End file.
